A RED ROSE
by lovesdisne
Summary: Serena is sitting the park and this time Darien is late
1. Default Chapter

A RED ROSE  
By,  
Lovesdisne(Kim)  
I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters  
  
  
Serena sat on the park bench wondering where Darien was. He was late and she had been sitting there for almost an hour.  
" I wonder where he could be. He told me to meet him here at noon and here it almost 1 p.m.   
As Serena sat back in her seat she began to think about the last time Darien asked her to meet him at the park.  
***  
  
"Darien what is going on why did you want to meet here of all places. What is the matter?" Serena asked with questionable eyes.   
"Serena I can not see you any more. I just don't love you like before and I think it would be best if we just ended it right now. Darien was fighting tears as he was saying this and was trying his best to sound forceful.  
****  
"No he couldn't do that to me again. If he were having those dreams again he would have told me. I am getting scared now." Serena was starting to get a little more fidgety and anxious about waiting anylonger for Darien to show up.   
All of a sudden a red rose dropped into her lap making her shriek in surprise. As she looked up she say a pair of midnight blues and a smile that would make any woman melt but she remembered that when they met like this the last time he had the same sense of calm around him. So she sat strait up and said.  
" Now you listen to me Darien Chiba if you think that you are going to dump me again you have anthother thing coming. Now you better tell me what is going on and why I had to wait here for over an hour for you."   
Darien could see the look of concern in those beautiful sapphire eyes that he fell so in love with that he almost forgot what he was going to do. So with as much passion as he had in himself he scooped the young odango woman in his arms and kissed her with all his might and he didn't let go until he felt her submit to the kiss then he let her down with the utmost care. Once she was seated again Darien leaned down on one knee and reached into his pants pocket.  
Serena still in a daze from the kiss did not realize what was going on until Darien called her name.  
"Serena I am so sorry for being late and I want to make up for it so Serena will you marry me?"  
"YES, YES, YES, YES, and a thousand times more I will marry you." Serena said with tears in her eyes as Darien slipped the rose cut diamond on to her finger.  
" You see Serena the reason I was late was because I was picking this up at the jewelry store and well it was just a little busy when I walked in so it took a little bit long to get here do you for give me?"  
"Yes Darien I forgive you. You make me the happiest woman in the world. You always know that when you give me a red rose that I can not stay mad at you for long. Now lets go tell everyone."  
With that note Darien helped is wife to be to her feet and they set out for her house to tell her family and there friends. But that is a separate story.  
  
I haven't written a fanfic for a while I hope you enjoy this one and let me know if I should write about when they told everyone. Thanks for reading  



	2. Red rose Chapter 2

A Red Rose  
By lovesdisne.  
I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters I am just borrowing for a while  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Key  
***** Means flash backs  
( ) This means thinking to one's self  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day Darien had just proposed to Serena and now they were off to her parents to share the news then they would be off to the Shrine to tell all of the Senshi that they were finally getting married.  
"Now Darien please let me do all the talking you know how my father can get. I still can't believe that we're getting married. Oh Darien you are so wonderful."  
And with that said they reached her front door Serena gave Darien a kiss of courage. As all of you probably know Serena's father is very protective of his little bunny rabbit.  
"Hi mom I am home. Can I see you, dad, and Sammie in the living room please?   
" Sure Serena I'll be right there." Said her mother  
"Oh hi Darien what brings you over today."  
"Well Mrs. Tsukino that's what Serena and I want to talk to you about. But we should wait for your Husband and Sammie."  
Serena's mother knew in her mind what was going to happen and it took all her will power not to scoop the lovebirds in a huge hug and say welcome to the family. So she just took a seat in the armchair that was next to the TV and stared at the couple.   
Serena's father came into the living room and as soon as he saw Darien his charmful demeanor left his face. Sammie came running down the stairs and jumped on the couch.  
"What do you want to tell us Odango because I am in the middle of a great game upstairs' and this is cutting into my game time."  
Serena held Darien's hand and took a deep breath.  
"Mom, Dad, and Sammie Darien and I have some wonderful news so would you please let me finish before you say anything." She said that looking directly at her father.  
"Darien has asked me to marry him and I said yes. We have come here to ask for your blessings and to have you welcome Darien into our family."  
Serena's Mom flew out of the chair hugged her daughter and turned to Darien and said.  
"Welcome to our family my son."   
Darien started to cry Sammie said his congratulations and how cool he thought is was that he had a cool brother-in-law and ran back upstairs to finish his game. Serena stared at her dad who just sat in his chair with his hands folded in his lap.  
"Dad aren't you going to say anything. I mean I know you haven't been to keen on mine and Darien's relationship but he has well I should say is making me very happy and I know that he will take care of me and never make me want for nothing."  
"I do not doubt that Serena. I know that you have been the happiest in all your life since you have been with Darien. I knew this day would come and I knew it wasn't going to be long after you two started going out. It's just that you are my first born my princess and I hate losing you to another man."   
Serena started to cry and Darien to had tears in his eyes as he held his wife's to be hand.   
"Darien you take care of my little princes treat her as you would the most delicate red rose in the world never let her wilt and never let her feel sorrow or pain and with that said welcome to my family my son."  
Serena's father walked over to Darien and enveloped him in to a hug and then turned to his daughter and said with a smile as he held her.  
"I give you my blessing now you better go and tell your friends or you are going to be into a lot of trouble."  
With that note said Serena kissed her father on the cheek and grabbed Darien's hand and headed out the door to the temple to tell the senshi the wonderful news.  
"You see Darien I told you that my father liked you he just didn't want to show it."  
"I think you are right Serena it feels great to have a family now but I can't wait until I have a family of my own."  
Serena and Darien held hands as they walked down the street to tell everyone else about the wedding.  
  
The End  
Stay tuned for chapter three  
And you thought Serena's father was gonna go ballistic I thought it was more sentimental that way because of how Darien lost his parent and gained some new ones tell me how you think  



End file.
